


A Hang out at Home

by TheCookieStyles



Series: Doctor Louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Banter, Cute, Cute Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Harry, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Harry, Temperatures, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry's not too happy that his daddy is going out  without him; especially when Zayn is going to be the one babysitting him!Or, Harry gets sick when Liam's on a date with Louis. Luckily, Louis is a doctor, and knows just what Harry needs.- Prompts from SassyLewis and harrywearsaflowercrown use -





	A Hang out at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SassyLewis and harrywearsaflowercrown for their ideas!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! x

Things had been very good between Harry, Liam and Doctor Louis.

When Louis had come to check over Harry and try and determine why he was acting up so much, he had come to the conclusion that Harry was regressing. Liam was surprised, but also felt his heart swell up with joy. His baby was becoming even more of a baby!

After that, calling Louis had become a regular thing. Liam didn't see any harm in it; after all, it was Louis who had given Liam his number. Even if it was for medical purposes. They also met up too, but only at nighttime, when Harry was fast asleep. The daddy wasn't sure if he wanted to introduce someone new in Harry's life yet; he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. So, he and Louis remained friends. Even though the two knew they felt more than just 'friends'.

It got to a point, however, where Louis got sick of being away from Liam for so long, and decided to invite him out to tea. Therefore, Harry would not have to be in the presence of his daddy and doctor 'being kissy-kissy' as Harry might say. Seriously, if Liam so much as looked at another girl, Harry would proclaim: "Stop kissy-kissying, daddy!" Thus, embarrassing the man. Tonight, though, it was just Liam and Louis. Even though Louis so desperately wanted to be a father figure to the little boy.

Liam had asked Zayn to babysit, and his best mate, even though busy, didn't have the heart to refuse. So, he rescheduled his cinema trip with Perrie, saying he'd make it up to her, and texted back a 'that's fine' to Liam.

Harry whined when he saw his daddy enter the bedroom dressed in fancy clothes - even fancier than usual. It meant his daddy was going to go out, and leave him at home!

"Awake from your nap already, little one?" Liam cooed, stooping down to pick up his baby. He patted the boy's bum, and, after clarifying he needed a change, settled him down on his own double bed. "What's up, bubs?" he questioned at Harry's sulking face, untaping the boy's nappy before sliding a new one under the boy's bottom. He got to work of wiping the boy and powdering him, all the while Harry pouted moodily.

"Where you goin', daddy?" Harry groaned as Liam picked him up and set him on his hip. He hated it when his daddy went out without getting his permission first. He wasn't even allowed to go out without daddy being there to carry him or hold his hand!

Biting his lip, Liam answered: "Just out to meet a friend."

"Which friend, daddy?" Harry pushed, squirming on his daddy's hip. Daddy didn't deserve to carry him if he wasn't going to be honest with him! "Is it Zayn?"

Chuckling, Liam let his baby down, and crouched down next to him. "No, sweetheart. It's not Zayn. But funny you should mention; he's the one coming to babysit you tonight!"

Harry screeched. Out of all the people daddy could have chosen, he chose mean, smelly, grumpy Zayn?! Okay, Zayn actually always smelt of really nice aftershave, but that wasn't the point! Daddy knew Harry didn't like 'Uncle Zayn' because he was too strict and whenever he had babysat previously he always put Harry to bed early and sometimes even gave him corner-time when it wasn't even his job! Of course, Perrie, one of daddy's friends and fellow teachers had given him corner-time, but that was different! Perrie was at least nice about it - sometimes!

"Hey, hey, stop that, please. I don't want to come back to Uncle Zayn telling me you've been naughty, okay? If he says you've been good, I might take you out tomorrow, but that's only if you're good. If I learn you've been naughty, you won't be going out tomorrow, and will be punished. Do you understand, Harold?"

Pouting, Harry simply sat on the couch. Daddy wasn't being fair. Why couldn't he have gotten someone else?

"Excuse me?" Liam scolded, squatting down in-front of his baby. "When I ask you something, I expect a verbal response."

"Well, Louis said verbal 'esponses might be less fwequent now 'cause of what's happening to me. Do you understand, daddy?" Harry sassed back moodily. Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really want to upset daddy before I go out?" Liam asked. He felt bad for guilt-tripping his little one, but knew it was an effective way to get through to him. "I don't want to have to come home early because you've been naughty, Harry. It'll spoil my night."

"But I don't want you to go!" Harry cried, tears now making their way down his face.

At that moment, their doorbell rang. Liam sighed, hoisting his baby onto his hip before going to the front door, where he was greeted with the sight of Zayn. The man smiled, however immediately started frowning when he saw how upset Harry was. "Is he okay?" the man enquired.

Liam shook his head. "He's being a bit bratty at the moment. Doesn't want me to go out, and seems to have formed a vendetta against you. He'll be good though, won't you, Harold?"

Harry sobbed, preparing to hit his daddy, but was stopped by one of Liam's large hands catching the two of them. "Maybe I should stay home," he sighed.

Gasping, Zayn held his hands up. "Woah, Li. You'll do no such thing. Harry and I will be absolutely fine," he assured his friend, taking Harry into his own arms. Harry squealed and fought, but Zayn quickly restrained him. "Go on, Li. You go an' 'ave a fun time. We'll be okay."

Smiling, Liam thanked his best friend, before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead. The little did not take too kindly to the kiss and reached out for his daddy instead, but Zayn shut the door, knowing Liam was already having severe cold feet about the situation. Harry had to learn that his daddy needed a break too sometimes.

"Right then, mister. What should we do whilst daddy's not around?" he asked, jiggling the boy on his hip and patting his bum. He had to admit, as much as he liked Perrie, Liam had always been his first crush. His first love. And to know he was potentially seeing someone really hurt his heart. But, he had to let go. Hopefully, Perrie was the one.

Harry pouted, shoving against the dom and squealing. Daddy might still be outside! He could convince him to stay!

Sighing, Zayn carried the boy to the kitchen, keeping him on his hip whilst grabbing a jar of baby food. Liam had told him the baby might have needed feeding, and Zayn just hoped that some food would calm the little down. He hated having such a low tolerance for littles; he'd never hurt one or want one to be hurt, and he'd kill anyone in a heartbeat who ever had any ill intentions towards one, but he just couldn't stand tantrums and whining! Even as a child, second oldest and only boy in his family, he'd go off and sulk if one of his baby sisters became even the tiniest bit bratty.

"No food! No food!" Harry screamed when Zayn attempted to put him in his highchair. "Only daddy gives me food!"

Zayn bit his bottom lip, not wanting to lash out at the boy, and counted in his head. "Right, Harry, you are going to go in your highchair, okay? You still need to eat; it doesn't matter whether daddy's here or not. So, I would appreciate no more arguments," he scolded, surprised how parental his tone was. He usually couldn't 'scold' Harry without sounding venomous and ultimately scaring the baby.

Harry sniffled, shaking his head and still fighting, but Zayn managed to get him fastened in. The baby didn't bash his fists against the tray like Zayn expected him to, though, and simply sat back. He looked truly upset, and Zayn actually felt bad for him.

"Hey, daddy 'l be back soon, okay? It's just for a few hours. Daddy would never let you stay out of his sight for more than a four hours, even with me, and I'm meant to be his best friend," Zayn consoled, patting the boy's back. Harry just nodded, eyes watery and cheeks bright red. "Say, since daddy's gone out on a 'date' with his friend, why don't you and I go on our own date?" he asked, smiling enthusiastically at the little boy, who simply shugged. "Sounds good to me!"

Deciding the living room would be a much better setting, Zayn set up Harry's bouncer, and set the little one in it. He then got the 'items' required for their 'date', which included Harry's jar of baby food, a bottle, and a banana for himself. He skimmed through the DVD's on the DVD player before coming across Finding Nemo, deciding it would be a good film to put on in the background, as he was sure Harry would like it. He was sure the little one would be bored from the countless number of times Liam had forced him to watch Toy Story - heck, Zayn swore during every tantrum Harry had in his room, the Woody and Buzz plushies were the first to be chucked across the bed.

"Can I do you the honour, beautiful Harold, of feeding you this lovely, delicious meal?" Zayn inquired in a posh, faux accent, spooning some of the goop onto the rubber spoon. Harry simply opened his mouth, still a bit stroppy, though he cheered up a bit when Zayn started pretending the spoon was an aeroplane. When he was younger and unclassified, he used to love playing around in his seat, even if there wasn't much room. Now, with daddy, the plane they got to go on was a lot bigger and more spacious and glorious, but daddy always made him sit on his lap and strapped an orange seatbelt across him, and never took it off, leaving Harry more restricted than he was in the cramped plane. Though, honestly, he loved being close to daddy.

When Harry was full up, which Zayn deemed strange as he had only eaten half of the jar, he requested for the jar. Zayn handed it to him, not sure what the little one was doing, until the baby sloppily dug the rubber spoon into the liquid. Tutting, Zayn leaned forward to take the objects off him. It was a bad move, as Harry chose that very moment to thrust forward the spoon, the baby food flicking all over Zayn's hair and crisp, white shirt. Now, his hair was very sticky, and there were little orange flecks spotting his shirt - both of these facts angered him beyond belief.

"Harry!" the man shouted, yanking the spoon and baby food off him. He carried both to the kitchen and threw the spoon in the sink and slammed the glass jar onto the counter. "Why the hell did you just do that?!" he seethed, making his way back into the living room, where Harry was still sat in his baby bouncer.

The little one gulped; he thought Uncle Zayn was in a good mood today. Guess he was wrong. "I expect an answer from you," Zayn warned, glaring at the orange stains his shirt now bore.

"I justs wanted ta feed ya, Uncle Zayn. Hawwy sowwy," the little apologised, his tone broken and sad. Zayn's heart fluttered, and he immediately regretted everything he'd just done. Poor baby - Zayn didn't deserve to look after him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Zayn murmured as the baby started to wail, crouching down in-front of the bouncer and picking Harry up, setting him in his lap. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm the one that should be sorry." Indeed, for it all could have been avoided if Zayn hadn't handed Harry the jar or spoon at all - what else did he expect from a little baby? "I actually think it's very generous that you wanted to give me some of your food. But adults don't eat the same food as babies, remember?"

Harry did remember. Daddy had told him lots of times. Just like babies couldn't eat everything that adults could. Except, Zayn was missing one thing...

"I'm not a baby," he whispered, eyes still full to the brim with tears.

"Oh, but of course not. You really think I'd let a baby come out on a date with me? That's only for big boys and girls," Zayn stated, wanting to steer the boy away from his sad mood. And it seemed to work, for Harry smiled.

The two resumed their date, Harry sat on Zayn's lap on the couch with the two of them watching Finding Nemo. Harry squealed and giggled when Bruce the shark came on the screen, repeating the phrase: "Fish are friends, not food" with a very good attempt at an Australian accent, Zayn thought. 

After about twenty minutes, Zayn's phone rang, and Harry stared at the man's phone curiously. When Zayn was done talking on the mobile, Harry flipped it over, staring at the case with inquisitive eyes. Chuckling, Zayn said: "It's Wolverine, sweetheart."

"Wolf?" Harry inquired. "It's yellow!"

"Yes, sweetheart. He's a superhero. Does daddy not like superheroes?" Weird, Zayn thought. Surely, Liam hadn't forgotten the good old days in primary school, where Zayn played Spiderman and he played Deadpool.

"Daddy likes Batman and Superman," Harry answered quietly, and Zayn rolled his eyes. Trust Liam to betray him and go to DC.

"Well, who's your favourite Superhero, Harry?" Zayn cooed, bouncing him on his knees, rubbing his back. Harry thought for a moment, leaning against Zayn's chest, before saying: "Wonder Woman."

Ugh, Zayn thought. DC - just like his daddy.

XXX

"You've really outdone yourself tonight, Lou," Liam smiled, thanking the waitress as she collected both of their plates. Louis, who was sat across from him, grinned at the man, leaning forward. He picked up one of his napkins and licked the corner of it before wiping the side of Liam's mouth, which had a bit of sauce on it. The younger man blushed, making Louis chuckle.

"It's my pleasure, Liam, honestly. I'm so glad you enjoyed; I didn't really know what else to do!" he admitted, blushing himself at the smile Liam was giving him.

Their little moment was interrupted by the waitress, who returned to their sides almost immediately. "Would you like any desserts, sirs?" she asked shyly. The two men had figured she was a submissive before she had even asked them for their orders, and she had been a sweetheart for the whole night. Something dominant waiters and waitresses were not so good at - they'd rather get straight to the point and were usually a bit overbearing when taking orders. Whilst Liam didn't mind that, it usually got on Louis' nerves.

Louis looked to Liam, who gestured to his stomach and shook his head, making him chuckle. "No thank you, love. Could we have our bill now, please?"

The girl nodded, answering with an 'of course' before scurrying off.

"So, Lou, do you have a sub? I've never seen you so gentle with anyone else except for littles," Liam questioned, placing his elbow on the table and propping his chin up with his hand.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm actually a daddy dom," he answered, and Liam's eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Well, no wonder you're so good with littles," he expressed, eyes glinting. He had guessed that Louis was a daddy from their first meeting, however, the man had demonstrated how good he was with subs tonight, leaving Liam to second guess himself.

"I'm trained to deal with all classifications, and took extra courses in school for how to deal with subs. I'm just very interested in all classifications," Louis continued. "I mean, you would have had to have lessons about subs in dom school too, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I know all about subs, but you're just...so passionate," Liam shrugged.

Louis grinned. "Well, having six siblings who you've lived with for many years, all of who have different classifications, you sort of have to be passionate," he stated.

"Six siblings?!" Liam exclaimed.

"Seven, actually. Six are from my mum's side, and one is from my biological father's side," Louis answered.

"Wow," was all liam could say. "I only have two sisters, and they're both doms as well, so I never really had a problem with that."

The two would have carried on with their discussion, however the waitress came back with their bill, placing it on the table. Liam reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, but Liam pulled his hand away, telling him to not 'be silly', before taking out his own wallet and pulling out a few notes. He then left the waitress a generous tip, which she flushed pink at, before he pulled Liam's chair out for him.

Instead of walking back to Louis' car, the two decided to take a little walk along the pier. And somewhere, in the midst of their walking, their hands ended up joining.

"I used to take Harry out for little walks in his pushchair here all the time," Liam smiled, being reminded of how his baby boy used to always beg to be let out so he could run along the beach. Liam would have to kindly tell him to finish his ice-cream cone first.

Louis grinned, loving how Liam spoke so kindly and happily about his little one. He wished he could relate. "I can imagine that. Bet you're the type of daddy to put at least ten layers of sun cream on before allowing him to even step out in the summer."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "He got burnt once. I always take precautions now," he stated.

And just as Louis was about to lean up and press a kiss to the man's cheek for being such a good daddy, Liam's phone rang. Liam huffed, and it was only then he realised he was holding Louis' hand. The man blushed and gently pulled his hand away, before snatching his phone out of his pocket. "Zayn," he mumbled, swiping across to answer it. "Hello?"

Louis watched as Liam's expression turned to one of concern, and began to feel a bit worried. If it was Zayn, then something could be wrong with Harry. At this thought, Louis began to feel sick.

"Okay, I'm coming home, now," Liam said, and then hung up. He looked at Louis, and when he saw the scared look on the man's face, he was quick to stroke his cheek. "It's okay. Harry's just a bit sick - got a fever apparently - so I'm gonna need to head off. I'm sorry about this," he spoke, but Louis stopped him.

"I'll come with you, Li. Take a look at him," he offered.

Well, he was a doctor, Liam thought. And with that, the two were in Louis' car, heading to Liam's house to deal with a very sick baby.

XXX

When Liam and Louis entered the house, they were surprised to find Zayn on the verge of tears, a screaming Harry next to him. Poor guy, Liam thought. Harry was really something else when he was sick.

Before he could venture over to his baby, however, Louis was already over to the couch, lifting Harry up. He cradled him in his arms, deciding that hooking his legs around his waist might upset his tummy and bum, before cooing gently to him and kissing his hair. And to everyone's surprise, Harry calmed down. Only Liam could ever calm him down.

"Hi, sweetheart. I heard you haven't been feeling well tonight," the man cooed sympathetically, letting him rest against his shoulder so he could maintain eye contact with the upset little. Harry blinked, eyes red and glazed over, pouting at the man.

"Feelin' hot. 'nd I smelly. Sowwy, Doc'or LouLou," he whimpered. He had done a lot of poopies in his nappy, and he felt beyond icky, but he didn't want Zayn changing him. It was one thing being spoon-fed by the man and having him change him when he weed in his nappy, but he just couldn't let him change him with...the other thing.

Louis made a sad sound through his lips, patting the baby's bum. "He wouldn't let me change 'm, Li. I'm sorry," Zayn apologised frantically.

Liam held his hand up. "Zayn, don't apologise. Thanks for calling me when you did. It's not your fault; he's like this with everyone when he's sick," he stated, patting his best mate's back. "I want you to go home and get some sleep, anyway. You look exhausted, and I need to deal with mister."

Zayn nodded, hugging his best mate, before giving Louis a nod, and gently rubbed Harry's hair, before making his way out. Liam sighed when the man disappeared, looking to Harry, who was still whimpering and wriggling about. "Right, you. Let's have a look at ye."

"Actually, Liam," Louis interrupted. "I know it's not my place, but would you perhaps like to get your bed ready for Harry, and I'll have a look at him and see what the problem is. It looks like a fever, and from the heat coming off him, I think I'm right. We're also gonna have to get some for water for 'im - this dry mouth is concerning me," he listed off.

Liam bit his lip. Of course, he wanted to be with his baby, but he knew that Louis knew what he was talking about. So, hesitantly, he nodded.

"I've brought my kit in with me as well, Li, which has some extra thick nappies in. Would you like me to change him as well? I have a feeling there'll be quite a few leakages tonight if we're not careful," Louis offered, patting Harry's bum.

Well, Harry didn't know Louis that much, but he had seen Harry's bottom before, in the doctor's office. And his baby seemed to trust Louis...and he did, too. "Sure, that's fine. Should I not run him a cool bath?"

"Oh, absolutely not. That could make him worse. Just make your bed nice and cosy for him, as he'll want to be as cold as possible to ye, an' get a nice, cold bottle of water ready for 'im. Mind if I use a rectal thermometer, as well? It'll be safer for 'im; little ones tend to try and bite through oral ones," he inquired, and Liam nodded, saying it was fine, before making his way upstairs.

The doctor turned to the little baby cradled in his arms, cooing reassuringly before laying him down on the couch. He quickly retrieved the changing mat kept at the side of the couch and slid it under the boy's body before making quick work of undressing the baby. It appeared that the boy's full nappy had leaked into Harry's clothes, which would have been uncomfortable for anyone. Louis tutted, pulling the elasticated jeans off the boy before unbuttoning his vest, throwing both onto the ground. 

"Right, let's get this off," Louis crooned, untaping the boy's nappy from the boy's waist and rolling it up. He retrieved some items from his own bag; the extra thick nappy, wipes, a big tub of Sudocrem and a nappy sack. "Always got to be prepared, even when you don't have a little one runnin' 'round!"

Harry behaved for the whole change; he didn't kick when Louis wiped his bum, didn't squirm when he put cream on him. The only time he made a sound of protest was when Louis lifted him off the changing mat and laid him over his lap. "Mmmm," he whined.

"It's okay, darling. I'm just going to get your temperature, alright?" Louis soothed, dipping the thermometer in a jar of Vaseline he also had equipped with him. Hey, he always wanted to be prepared if anyone in his presence got sick! 

The baby was a bit fussy during the time Louis was taking his temperature, but Louis didn't mind. He simply rubbed the boy's lower back and hummed a soft tune, letting the boy know he was there.

Within minutes, Harry had a new, comfy nappy taped around his waist, and was being laid on the couch while Louis cleared up everything. After he'd washed his hands, the man hoisted Harry onto his waist, the boy tiny enough to fit there perfectly. "Right, you. Should we go and see daddy?"

Feeling too miserable to reply, Harry simply nodded, letting Louis carry him upstairs. "Liam? We're here," Louis called gently.

"In here," Liam called.

When the two entered the man's room, they were greeted with the scent of sweet candles, and a bed covered in soft rose petals. Not to mention, the bed itself looked lucious.

"Wow." Was all that left Louis' mouth.

"I wanted to make it up to him - me not bein' 'ere when he's sick," Liam shrugged. "Did Doctor Louis get you changed, hmm? Come to daddy, baby boy," he cooed.

Louis handed the baby over to Liam, smiling and standing back. His work was done - he was a doctor, who had simply helped a sick little boy. His friend's sick little boy.

"Doc'or LouLou," Harry whined, scrunching his little hand open and close. "You lie wiv us."

Eyes wide, Louis looked to Liam, who simply smirked, patting the space on his bed next to him. 'It's just to make Harry feel better' Louis thought, approaching the bed cautiously. 'Nothing else'.

Harry appeared to be napping on Liam's chest, yet as soon as he felt the bed dip, he was rolling over. Liam handed him over to Louis; hey, he got to cuddle his baby all the time anyway! Grinning, Louis rubbed the babe's back, settling back into the pillows, Liam following suit. He even went as far as to lay his head on Louis' shoulder, though when Louis looked down, the man's eyes were fixed on Harry, whose eyes were slipping closed drastically.

Deciding that everything was content and peaceful, Louis let his own eyes drop closed, his arms wrapped around Harry's tiny framed, Liam's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so glad we found you. The both of us needed you," Liam whispered.

And with that, all three fell asleep, in each other's arms; hearts beating in harmony to the flicker of the candles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave prompts for future stories for this series! :D x


End file.
